M&Ms
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: UlquiHime OneShot: Don't steal Ulquiorra's M&Ms!


"Look what I got, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra turned to face her, remaining seated at the wooden picnic table. His eyes remained cold and steely. He somewhat resented the unevenness of the bench, yet found it oddly comforting.

Orihime beamed at him, and held up a packet. "M&Ms!"

As she sat, Ulquiorra focused his gaze on the packet resting between her fingers and palm. He noticed that it was not brown like the others she had brought him before, but a bright blue.

She greeted each of her friends that sat across from them individually. The quincy, the small shinigami woman, the large darker human, and the orange-haired shinigami. Ulquiorra knew their names, but didn't bother use them. He didn't want them to believe that he cared about them in any way. In fact, he regarded Orihime higher than any of her nakama.

Orihime tore open the packet, and offered it to Ulquiorra. He studied it briefly, and placed his fingers inside, scooping out a single spherical sweet. He scowled at the foreign shape, and shifted his gaze to hers.

She paused. "Something wrong?"

"This is not an M&M, woman."

Orihime straightened, brows furrowed in confusion. She raised a finger at him, "What? Yes it is, it's just bigger than the others because it has a pretzel inside of it!" She smiled, "Try it!"

He regarded her. She was ordering _him _to eat a foreign object? _Him? _Ulquiorra looked at the treat in his fingers, narrowing his eyes in thought. The last time she had him eat something unfamiliar, it had left a bad taste in his mouth for a month, and he wasn't about to forgive her for that.

However, she had given him the gift of M&Ms, and perhaps that was reason enough to trust her...

He closed his eyes, and popped it into his mouth. The crunchy texture surprised him, and a salty flavor assaulted his tongue, melting in his mouth. He actually didn't hate the odd treat, and found himself reaching for another.

Orihime giggled. She handed the packet over to him, which he accepted with a grateful nod, and she turned to her friends to engage in conversation. Ulquiorra didn't mind her ignoring him, he knew it would only be temporary.

Ulquiorra had lost himself in the packet of M&Ms, finding that with each morsel, his desire for more only heightened. He heard the quincy attempt to address him, but ignored the navy-haired teen entirely. Ulquiorra just ate another M&M.

Suddenly, Orihime reached over, and dug her fingers into the packet, drawing out a single treat for herself. She shook it at the shinigami woman pointedly, stating something about bunny rabbits and chocolate. Ulquiorra shrugged off her bold gesture, and plunged his own fingers into the blue packet. His eyes widened and he gasped softly to find that the packet was empty, nothing but crumbs greeting his fingertips. He turned to the culprit behind the disappearance of his treat.

He watched in horror as she brought his M&M to her lips, slightly panicking when it entered her mouth.

Without a second's hesitation, Ulquiorra set the empty package on the table, placed his fingers along the woman's jaw, and brought his lips to hers.

At the instant of impact, Ulquiorra used his lips to part her own, and set into action. Holding her still with his fingers that rested on her face, he flicked his tongue against her teeth, begging for entrance. Once he got past her teeth, he scoped the inside of her mouth with his tongue, prodding at hers to find the last morsel of his confection.

His eyes were open and narrowed, hazily staring at her peach skin as he focused on her insides. Orihime's eyes were wide open, but in shock and not determination. A crimson flush flooded her cheeks, though she found herself unable to pull away.

And as quickly as it had begun, it ended. Using his tongue to scoop away the treat, he safely transported it to his own mouth, securing it inside. Smirking in triumph, Ulquiorra bit her lip teasingly, pulling away with his prize.

He released Orihime, and used the hand that had held her to wipe stray saliva from his lips with his thumb. He followed this by crunching his reward, savoring the sweet salt and chocolate. It also tasted of her, making it the best M&M he had ever consumed.

Her face was blistering red. She could feel her pulse throbbing from beneath her skin, and shooting through her veins a thousand miles an hour. She had been utterly surprised when he kissed her, and had blushed even more when he dug around in her mouth. _And right in front of everyone..._

She quickly turned away from Ulquiorra, lowering her beet-red face so much that her chin dug into her chest. _Why did he do that!? _She suddenly realized that the M&M wasn't in her mouth, or her stomach. She didn't dare look up, though, but kept her eyes down and watched her hands wring together nervously.

Ulquiorra studied her curiously. She had never reacted to loss this way before... in fact, she hadn't put up much resistance at all. Perhaps it was his way of going about it... however, a victory is a victory. He raised his gaze to the people sitting across from them, regarding them from the corner of his eye. He noticed that they held the same amount of flusteredness as the woman. The quincy and shinigami woman averted their gaze with red faces, and the shinigami boy and darker human stared openly.

It suddenly dawned on Ulquiorra that they had mistaken his actions as a public display of affection. _How foolish._

Closing his eyes dismissively, Ulquiorra attempted to correct their misunderstanding, "Why do you trash react this way?"

The quincy was the first to speak. "Well... you kind of just... um..."

"What the hell!?"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to the substitute shinigami.

"Why did you do that!? You didn't need to do that right in front of us!" The boy was fuming.

The ex-espada surveyed the shinigami, waiting for further explanation to his accusation. Orihime didn't think it possible, but she blushed even harder as, thankfully, her cinnamon locks fell from her shoulders and curtained her face.

Ulquiorra paused. "Elaborate."

The shinigami winced under his green-eyed gaze."Well, you could've waited until you were, um... _alone_, before you made out with her-"

"-'Made out?'"

"Before you kissed her, dammit!"

"Do not mistake my actions, shinigami, as ones of passion. The woman instigated war when she stole the last pretzel M&M from me. I was merely reclaiming what was mine, nothing more."

Ulquiorra was about to chastise the orange-haired boy further, when Orihime's voice muttered from behind her hair.

"We should leave..." she spoke softly. She rose from her wooden perch, her hands bracing against the surface of the table before she departed. The others rose as well, exiting the area with faces of either concern or contempt.

Ulquiorra left the table, placing his trash in his pocket as he approached the woman.

She had waited for him under a shady tree, leaning against the trunk with her eyes down.

Orihime was nervous now. She had known him to be blunt, and sometimes morbid, but... she had never known this side of Ulquiorra, it was strangely..._ seductive..._

She looked at his feet as he stood beside her, waiting.

Ulquiorra had a habit of speaking his mind, but action would usually come _after_ he would speak. What he did today was inexcusable, and she intended to confront him about how to act in public.

When he had stated his intention to return home, she had looked at him politely. However, his black lips instantly magnetized her eyes, and her face was filled with crimson once again.

She turned away and began to walk, trying not to focus on his steady footfalls behind her.

Ulquiorra smirked at her back.

_Later. She would talk with him later._

* * *

**A/N: *evil laughter* This idea has been swimming around in my head for a while, so I figured that my birthday would be a good excuse.**

**Yes, folks, as of July 5th, 2013 I am now fifteen years old! Yay!**

**What do I want for my birthday... how about a review? Pretty please? :)**


End file.
